1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laminate of cloths, and clothing and bedding using this laminate having a first outer layer on the superficial side, a second outer layer on the skin side, and an inner layer disposed between the first outer layer and the second outer layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heat-retaining clothing such as a belly-warmer tie, a heat-retaining jacket and a down vest containing padding in the inner layer are conventionally known (see JP-A-2007-211387).    Patent document: JP-A-2007-211387